


Even in Peace We're Still at War

by prisonmechanic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Optimus is a himbo kinda, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonmechanic/pseuds/prisonmechanic
Summary: When peace talks end up going better than expected, Optimus Prime and Megatron allow their feelings to get a little out of hand. Miscommunications and assumptions galore.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 19
Kudos: 221
Collections: MegOp - The Best of the Best





	Even in Peace We're Still at War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenkennyko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkennyko/gifts).



> This is a gift form someone who's done fan art for me in the past! Check out kenconffetti on Tumblr!
> 
> the request was Misomunications/ misunderstandings and NSWF
> 
> I had was to much fun with this.

It was an accident. 

Optimus had convinced himself of that halfway through the encounter. There was no way that either he or Megatron had purposely put themselves into this position. No matter how possibly game-changing it could be, there was no way this had been intentional. Optimus had to keep convincing himself of that. 

No matter how good Megatron’s spike felt inside of him. 

Megatron’s weight barred down on his back, forcing him down a little further down and spreading his legs a little further. Already on his hands and servos, the multiple tonnes of pressure on his back combined with the pleasure in his valve and he dropped down to his elbows almost slamming his faceplates onto the tile under him. 

“You’re going to break my spinal strut!” He hissed, engaging his battle mask just in case Megatron decided to force him down again. 

Megatron’s pace slowed from his punishing pace enough to get a word in himself, “We’ve been fighting for years, I know how much you can take Prime, and I intend to push you to your very limits.”

Optimus felt his engine keen involuntarily, something in that sentiment petting his needs in just the right way. Megatron had always challenged him, always knew exactly what buttons to push and he found that, oddly, very attractive. Each time Megatron bottomed out in his valve, it tore another, though more fitting moan from his vocalizer. 

The ex-warlord wasn’t joking either. After a few more punishing thrusts, he got tactical. All the warning Optimus received was a warm breath on the back of his neck before his old enemy bit down on the nape of his neck. With a growl, Optimus could only describe as possessive Megatron thrust in at a new angle, the dual sensation tearing a scream from Optimus' vocalizer. 

Megatron pulled back, and Optimus caught a glance of him licking his lips, "Stubborn. Aren't you?" 

Aft starting to hurt, Optimus smirked over his shoulder, though it lost its effect with his battle mask still up. Still, his tone was enough to convey his smug attitude, "Stubborn? Or maybe you're just as not as good as you think you are." 

The corner is optic twitched and Megatron bared his dentae, "Says the mech who can't keep quiet." 

"Then make me scream again."

It was a front, at least on the Prime's end. He couldn't speak for Megatron but the more sure he sounded, the more he convinced himself he had this situation under control. So what if this was an accident? He was Optimus Prime! And he could definitely handle being fragged aft up on the main conference room. Definitely. Accidents happen, and Optimus was confident he could deal with this. 

Even if that meant Fragging Megatron's processor into a reboot so the Warlord wouldn't kill him after. 

Megatron rose to the challenge as he often did. Optimus rocked back, meeting his partner's thrusts with renewed vigour. It was the last push they both needed, and Optimus arched as his optics white out. The pleasure that had been building in his lower abdomen finally released and he rocked frantically back on Megatron's spike losing himself to the overload. 

Spent, he fell still. Wincing at the overstimulation as Megatron continued to chase his own overload Optimus held still. Harsh and frantic it almost came as a surprise as moments later it was Megatron who yelled out, spilling into Optimus' valve. Seated fully into his valve, the ex-warlords servos dug into his hips seams almost painfully. It only lasted a few clicks but the frame above him relaxed, releasing its vice grip on him. 

In post overload clarity, Optimus could feel the mess of fluids between them come into contact with the cool air as Megatron pulled back and out of him. He too seemed to come to some new sort of clarity. 

Looking over his shoulder, he watched Megatron's red optics dart to the conference table then back down to him. His engine gave a tired but still somehow interested rumble, "Wasn't I Fragging you over the table?" 

"You were," Optimus sat up, Energon flushing to his cheeks as he felt more fluid drip from him, "But then we fragged on the floor. Something about leaving marks on the hardwood..." 

The clarity of not being in the throws in the most passionate interface he'd had in years brought with it more humiliation. Primus, he'd just fragged Megatron. 

They were still so early into Peace talks. This could jeopardize everything he's been working so hard to build. The only thing worse than having Megatron as an enemy would be to have him as a scorned lover. And here Optimus was, acting like a common whore with fluid dripping from his valve. 

Megatron nodded curtly, looking up at the table again, "Starscream had the hardwood imported from an organic planet. He would have been angry." 

The Prime didn't care about how angry Starscream was going to be about the stupid table. He did care that somehow the two of them had ended up Fragging on it. 

"I need to get cleaned up," Optimus sighed, managing to get his pedes under himself. It didn't matter though, the kneeling position combined with the harsh frag made his struts weak and he wobbled as he tried to stand. 

"Ha! Look at that. Optimus Prime brought to his knees at last. Who knew all it would take was a good Fragging to make you kneel for me," Megatron stood to punctuate his point, looming over him. 

_ A game. A mistake. That's all this ever was and all it will ever be to him.  _

The implication that this had been some sort of victory over him soured Optimus’ mood even further. On his second attempt, he did finally make it to his pedes, coming optic to optic with his… What? One nightstand? Lover? Enemy? Optimus immediately stopped trying to put a label on it. It was no use-- this had been a mistake and a one night endeavour. 

"Don't be so upset that I finally won," Megatron's teasing lightened a little, "You enjoyed yourself as well." 

"I did."

"Well if you're going to be so short and sour about it, then next time you can spike me. We'll be even then."

The comment about having to shower caught in Optimus’ throat immediately. He blinked dumbly up at Megatron, "next time?" 

Megatron smirked at him. 

* * *

The first time had been a mistake. Optimus had been sure of that. But the second and third time spelt the beginning of a habit. The fourth time it happened, Optimus Prime resigned himself to a fate he once would have killed for but now only proved to complicate their situation further. 

Megatron was at least discrete about it. Always pulling him into a supply closet, or waiting until the end of negotiations to throw him over any object he could find. He was insatiable. Not that Optimus has complaints about that aspect in particular. If Ultra Magnus or Primus forbid Starscream ever found out about their illicit affair they'd both be thrown out of the peace talks, and Primus knows their seconds could never come to an agreement on anything. 

"You're being ridiculous. The capital should be a priority. You can't just start rebuilding city-states all randomly--" 

"Vos is not some random city-state!" Starscream screeched interrupting Prowl and digging his talons into the table he so dearly loved, "It used to contain the largest spaceport on the planet! Something we’re going to need for importing more raw materials!" 

Optimus watched as half of the room rolled their optics. But Prowl wasn't about to back down so easily, "And the fact you were the Vosian Prince has absolutely nothing to do with your manic insistence that we rebuild there first?" 

Deep gouges made by Starscream pulled up wood from the table. Neat little spirals of wood twisted up, somehow amusing Optimus more than the conversation happening around him, "I'll show you manic insistence in a minute you overgrown calculator!"

Prime tuned out the argument. They were normal now, and a regular occurrence between members of high command. Usually, if he just let them wear each other out then he and Megatron could make the real decisions. 

He let his optics wander to his companion out of sheer boredom. Megatron looked just as unamused as he felt. Slouched over with his helm cradled in a servo, Optimus almost felt jealous. He looked so… Casual as he sat there as if this wasn't formal peace talks. Optimus envied the open casual position. 

"What about Kaon?"

All Optics turned towards Optimus. Immediately he sat up, correcting his posture. He had really meant to  _ think _ that and not say it aloud. With only half an argument prepared, he tried not to stammer. 

"The mines would be probably the most logical thing to re-open. It would limit the amount of debt we went into trying to import materials from other planets. Not to mention Kaon had plenty of trade ports, and the industrial district would give us the room for the manufacturing we will need to do. Kaon just seems logical," He finished neatly, trying to judge the reactions of the mechs around him. 

It was Megatron, still slouched improperly that questioned him on it. Optics lowered into a scowl he glared at him with a ferocity that Optimus had not been expecting, "So keen on throwing us warframes back down into the mines hm? I was waiting for the facade to drop. Of course, the slums are the first thing you'd want to rebuild-- just a manufacturing district for new spires up in Iacon."

Optimus immediately stood, almost tipping his chair over with the force of his struts snapping taught, "Megatron you don't even have a mining frame anymore. If you're so intent I'm going to screw you over, then you take over production!"

It was Megatron’s turn to look taken aback. His outburst at least made him sit up and focus on what was being said in the room around them, "You'd hand overall production? Even labour laws? "

"I was an archivist, Megatron. Not a manual laborer. You have much more experience with the subject than I do. I wouldn't know what legislation to even start with," 

Megatron continued to eye him suspiciously. 

"I'm sure I could send Impactor and the rest of the wreckers to help advise you? Most of them were miners or crystal farmers to start with," He offered, hoping to abait Megatron's suspicions. 

"Everyone out," 

"What?" Ultra Magnus questioned, staring Megatron down. 

Megatron crossed his arms, "I said everyone out. Optimus and I are going to work this out privately." 

Starscream released his claws from the poor table, rolling his optics, "You two are insufferable. I almost miss having you two at each other's throats all the time." 

There were a few more complaints and a whisper or two from Prowl about letting Megatron bully him. But the rest of them shuffled out without much complaint. 

Maybe things were going better than Optimus had thought. If both high commands could start to get along, then maybe this peace treaty wouldn't all be useless after all. The matrix in his chest pulsed warmly, and he took it as an instant sign of Primus’ approval. 

Warframes and Civilians getting along: as it should be. 

“Shooing everyone out isn’t going to be productive,” Optimus scolded, “You know they’re all just going to go to that Bar swindle has set up--”

Megatron stalked around the table. He was becoming more and more familiar with that look as well, that half glower, half-smirk that signalled his interest. Perhaps a little pavlovian in nature, the Prime immediately crossed his legs. They had only fragged a few times now, there was no way his panel was heating from a look alone--

“What did I say?”

With a few last punctuated struts, Megatron came to a stop right beside his chair. Megatron looked down at him, leaned over on the table and lowered his helm a little, “Kaon. Over Iacon. I never expected you to give it up so easily, let alone suggest it.”

Megatron tapped the table, but Optimus understood it for the invitation that it was. 

“But Starscream’s table--”

“Already made his own gouges on the table. Now come on Prime, up you go. I want to thank you properly,” There was a hint of sincerity to his voice that Optimus found impossible to resist. 

Optimus stood up, but he didn't have to put much effort in. The Warlord’s servos were already on his aft, turning him around and setting him down on the table. Optimus assumed ‘Thank you’ was a lot better than fragging by accident, or because Megatron found it amusing. 

Optimus Prime could do a thank you frag. 

“It's the most logical place-- Iacon doesn’t have any major spaceports--”

“Do not reason with me Prime,” Megatron mouthed the words against his neck, sending shivers down his spine, “Take my thank you and pretend what you did was a selfless act. I know how your hero complex makes you guilty over the most stupid of things.”

Well, Prime couldn’t argue there. 

With servos on his aft and a glossa working its way up to his jaw, he surrendered to Megatron, snapping his panel aside and surrendering. 

* * *

Optimus leaned back against the shelves over the closet, vents heaving in the cramped space as he tried to cool himself after another overload. He much preferred the open space of the conference room, but the closet worked best if they needed quick privacy. 

And from experience; Megatron was too spontaneous to plan ahead anyway. 

"A berth would be preferable next time," He said offhandedly, not expecting an answer. 

But Megatron was always much more composed than Optimus after an overload. He responded easily, "If I could sneak you aboard the Nemesis I would. But Starscream already suspects there's something going on between us." 

Something sharp jabbed Optimus in the shoulder, taking his attention momentarily and preventing him from fully computing exactly what Megatron was saying. He pulled away from the shelf, only then thinking to actually turn on the light. 

"There's always the arc--"

"With that paranoid security officer of yours? He'd see us almost immediately. I'd rather not get shot thank you," Megatron shifted around, pushing a broom back into its spot against the wall. 

"RedAlert isn't going to shoot you when you're with me--" Again he was interrupted. 

"And expose our relationship? Starscream is already looking for ways to shove us both out of power. He's such the jealous type. An affair would just cause too much drama," Megatron waved off, servo already reaching for the door handle. 

_ You're his dirty little secret.  _ Something small whispered in his spark-- Something small, and scared,  _ he doesn't want them to know. He's ashamed of you.  _

He had known this had all started because of a mistake. But somehow the realization that this was all purely physical made Optimus' chest shrink. Was there something… WrongWrong with him? Megatron never expressed such concerns. But if this was all just some dumb affair then why would he? Mechs in relationships communicated; they spoke in hushed tones in the backs of bars, or held servos, or stay in each other's berths. 

They didn't hide each other in storage closets. 

"RedAlert installed the security for the council chambers here--" 

"Which is why we always come here," Megatron stated, rolling his optics, "There's no camera in this hallway." 

_ Dirty secret.  _

Megatron opened the door, giving a quick glance before slipping halfway out, "Wait here a few clicks just in case. I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting." 

Megatron swept out quickly, shutting the door behind him. He left in a rush, and Optimus wondered if he had somewhere else to be. Not that he really expected Megatron to tell him. He always seemed to be in a rush nowadays, running off before Optimus could stop him. He wondered what was so important he couldn't stay for just a few clicks. 

Optimus held himself, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Shuddering his optics he tried to picture Megatron there, holding him if only briefly. Just for a click. It surprised him how touch starved he felt even after having interfaced the last cycle. They were about the same size, though Megatron often had brute strength on his side, and Optimus wondered what a powerful engine like that sounded when it was calm and pressed to his audial. 

He cut the fantasy short, dropping his arms. He let out a vent he didn't know he was holding and dropped his arms. 

It felt foolish but stopping whatever was happening now felt futile. All Megatron had to do was  _ look  _ at him the right way and he melted. There was no way he was going to be able to resist him. 

He would just have to take what he could get. 

* * *

When construction had progressed enough to allow it, Optimus Prime finally got his own apartment. He had resisted for some time, arguing that he still had private quarters on the Arc and that there were others who needed it more than he did. But, eventually, housing became less and less scarce and finally, Prowl just handed him a set of keys and an address and told him to deal with it. 

Jazz had chimed in that they had already moved his berth to his new place, so unless he wanted to recharge on the floor, he was going to have to take the apartment. 

It was nice, but not nicer than what anyone else had received. Two bedrooms, and a small living area. Immediately he set about shuffling his office supplies in the spare room and filling a bookshelf properly with the few datapads he had been able to save for all these years. He had little time alone to move his few things from his old quarters before there was a knock at the door. 

Optimus put down the box that held the few polishes he owned and went to the front door. Not anticipating visitors, he peeked through the spy hole just in case. A few familiar faces lined the cramped hallway, and Optimus immediately opened the door. 

“About time you got your own place,” Ratched smirked, pushing past the Prime and into the small common area. 

“Well, make yourself at home I suppose. But what’s all this for?”

Jazz, Prowl and Bumblebee shuffled in next, bickering amongst themselves about something inconsequential. Optimus shut the door behind Ironhide once all five of them had shuffled in. 

“Just a housewarming get together, Prime,” Ironhide explained, Handing him a small potted crystal. 

“It was Bumblebee’s idea,” Jazz called over from the small kitchen. He put down a basket and was starting to pull Energon additives out of it and filing them away in a cupboard.

“You seemed kinda stressed lately!” Bumblebee chirped, throwing himself down on the couch, “With peace talks ending soon I don’t blame you!”

It wasn’t the end of negotiations that was stressing him out so much. 

The evening was nice, and the few of them sat and spent the night sipping Energon and exchanging pleasantries. After the first few drinks, the night quickly devolved into gossip.

“Do you think Megatron is going to finally ask Starscream out?” Bumblebee chirped.

Optimus sputtered, “He-- what?”

“You haven’t seen them?” Jazz chimed in from the Kitchen, “Starscream is all over him in those meetings. And Megatron is all over that stupid table arguing like an old Conjunx Endura- please they’re basically a couple.”

Optimus swallowed hard. Well, at least he knew why exactly Megatron was keeping him a secret. He tried not to let it get to him, but Ratchet was already looking at him from across the room.

Optimus lowered his helm and decided to stay out of it. 

* * *

Peace talks ended much faster than Optimus would have wanted. He felt guilty for wanting to drag on the formalities; they were finally ending this war and the sooner it was finalized the sooner their troops could all come home. He should be excited they had signed the final papers. 

Instead, he felt horribly apprehensive. With the final treaty signed, and co-habitation imminent Optimus felt more nervous than he had since the first time he had stepped on the battlefield. Now with no reason to stay around one another, he assumed it would be the end of the affair-- the end of he and Megatron. 

Optimus swirled the Energon around in his cube, watching the way the gold additive swirled and sloshed around. He had taken the time to polish himself, but not much if any of the Primal regalias had survived the war and he had never invested in any other formal wear. It made him feel terribly exposed in the room of celebrating mechs. 

Frames moved around the Nemesis command deck in easy but swift clusters. It was the only real structure that had the room for the event, much to RedAllert's concern. The deck was much larger than the Arcs, with a throne set at the back which Optimus Prime found absolutely gaudy. At the moment Starscream was sat in it, a cape cascading down his one side while he spoke up at Megatron. 

The seeker laughed, leaned forward and placed a servo on Megatron's hip playfully. 

Optimus took a sip of his fuel and prayed to Primus that someone had spiked it. 

"You, staring at Megatron's aft from around the room isn't a good look," 

Optimus kept his face neutral but turned to look down at Ratchet. 

"I was just surprised to see him letting Starscream sit in that throne is all," he explained, not missing a beat, "They seem to be closer than I expected. Just a little odd considering their history." 

Ratchet took a swig of his own drink. He planted his back against the wall Optimus had claimed as his own, obviously not happy with that explanation. He looked up at Optimus with the same expression he did when the twins tried to get out of their vaccinations. 

"It's complicated," Optimus settled on and looked away, trying not to feel guilty for continuing to lie. 

"Of course. That's why you two have been sneaking around huh?" 

Optimus' lines ran cold as if the Energon he was processing turned to sludge. 

"What?" 

Ratchet finished off his cube with one last large gulp and set it aside on someone's console. "I caught you rushing out of a supply closet once. Your plating was quite ruffled." 

Optimus looked back down at his drink, giving it another swirl just to watch the gold shimmer again, "It's nothing. And even if it was something it's over now." 

Ratched quirked his helm, "Oh. So it's nothing but somehow it's over?" 

Optimus watched a few mechs walk past them, and he fought down the immediate instinct to shush Ratchet. He watched them carefully, only responding when he was confident no one was listening to their conversation. 

"Well admitting I was carrying on an affair with my greatest enemy would probably be considered treason. Wouldn't it?"

“Only by the extremists. Please Optimus, all of high command knew there was more between you two--”

“But there wasn’t!” Optimus interrupted. He threw his hands expressively, almost dumping his drink in the process, “There wasn’t until peace talks started and then suddenly we were sneaking around fragging each other on Starscream’s stupid table. Primus.”

“You’ve been holding this in--”

“Megatron doesn’t want it public. He thinks that it will anger Starscream,” Optimus said, voice drifting off slightly at the end. 

“Well, that’s slag.”

When he said it out loud like that, it did kinda sound worse than it was. He chose to not mention why exactly Megatron thought Starscream would be angry. Being in a secret relationship was one thing, being Megatron's mistress was another thing entirely. 

"It's… Slag yes. I guess. But better than upsetting the public." Optimus added. 

"Yeah well frag the public opinion, was this his decision or yours?" 

Optimus didn't know what to say to that and dipped his helm, trying to hide. 

Ratchet's "What? So he's just using you?" 

"No! I want it too! I want… I'm not--" 

“Prime!”

Optimus’ swung around to see who had called him. Megatron was waving him over, servo becoming him towards the throne. Optimus hesitated, glancing back at Ratchet quickly for confirmation. Ratchet waved him off with a smirk, “Go on, don’t keep him waiting.”

The Prime ducked out before Ratchet could tease him further. 

He felt woefully underdressed as he walked through the crowd. He squeezed past a group of Decepticons, trying to not touch any of the fabrics they were wearing, or knock any of their wings. He passed with a small apology, coming to stand in front of Megatron, who smirked openly. 

“Trouble, Prime? My optics are up here.”

Starscream let out a cut-off, ”HA!” from behind them.

Megatron stood, servos on his hips and a smug look on his face. It should have been infuriating, but admittedly he was slightly distracted. The maroon fabric draped around Megatron’s hips had to be obscene. Optimus couldn’t take his optics off the way it flowed when his hips moved in any way.

Optimus cringed as he righted himself into a proper posture, “I’m fine, thank you very much. Is it time then?”

Megatron nodded, opening an arm towards the main command console. As Optimus walked forwards with Megatron at his side, all optics turned towards them. Optimus thought he could feel them judging him as if they could see right through them. The Autobots would look down at him for fragging the Warlord, but the Decepticons would use the chance to bully him. How could they respect him? Maybe Megatron had a point. 

Megatron cleared his throat, drawing the last few mech’s attention. est of the mechs attention. With all optics on them both, Optimus steeled himself, dropping into his public persona. 

“Quiet!” Megatron barked, silencing the room before taking on a much more welcoming tone, “Optimus and I would like to say a few words. After so long at war it’s hard to believe that we’d ever achieved any semblance of peace again. Yet here we are, Autobots and Decepticons together again as one Cybertronian populace. The final paperwork has been signed, and all combat will cease immediately.“

“Peace is an ongoing effort, so it’s important that we put our faction grudges are behind us and work to becoming one species again,” Optimus added, motioning with his hands, “Cybertron will be the first co-habited planet under combined jurisdiction. The colonies will be addressed in further rulings by the new council. We understand that everyone has been working tirelessly to make it this far, but there is still much to do, both in reconstruction and legislation. Thank you all for your efforts.”

There was a round of applause. Even for such a short speech, the room seemed enthusiastic. It calmed Optimus to be done with their little presentation and was more than ready to hand the floor off to Starscream and Prowl to continue speaking about further plans. Optimus turned to motion to the seeker behind them, but an arm stopped him. 

Megatron grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Optimus turned back, sure his face was contorted into a confused gasp. He pulled the Prime back to his side before releasing him. His smile had widened some into something Optimus recognized from their years in battle. 

“I have one other announcement,” He said, smiling out into the crowd.

Optimus attempted to look composed again, trying to parse exactly what Megatron was doing. 

“I’d like to announce a formal courting,”

Optimus froze. 

“Excuse me,” He made out, turning away from Megatron as quickly as possible. Keeping his arms tightly against his sides, he tried to make a subtle escape, though it would be practically impossible. 

Starscream was already on his pedes--

_ Starscream.  _

Of course, it would be Starscream. He and Megatron had such a long and varied history between them. Now that there was peace they could finally sort out their real feelings. Megatron probably took him back to his berth and let him stay the night. Of course, Megatron would want to court him. Of course. 

Optimus pushed past the group of Decepticons, audials ringing too much to make out anything that anyone was saying to him. Optics only focused on the exit, he didn’t stop for the few mechs calling his name, whoever they may be.

He pushed past the exit door, half forcing the door open to make it go faster. He opened his vents, forcing out hot air. He didn’t slow still, trying to find a safe place to hide from his own feelings.

He moved down the hallways quickly, finding solace in the darkness that wrapped around him. 

Primus. Did Starscream know about him and Megatron? He had never approached Optimus. Megatron was just using him, hiding the affair like he was some kind of… Of Toy! 

A toy that had willingly marched himself into Megatron's arms over and over again. Optimus had never said no, hadn't even resisted or questioned Megatron's motivations. He had just followed him around like some sort of Shareware. Would he have the self-control-- the self-respect to say no? Would Megatron continue to offer him scraps? Would he say yes anyway? 

Optimus didn't want scraps. He wanted-- wanted--

Optimus Prime wanted to be courted. 

Before the emotions could catch up with him, he punched the keypad beside a door and it flung open. Not wanting to become any more emotional out in the open, he slipped inside. The room turned out to be what seemed to be an officer’s quarters. As the door shut behind him, he fumbled for a light, finding the switch by the door. When he could see again, he corrected himself. 

It was an ex-officers quarters. Whomever it belonged to had obviously collected their things and moved into the apartments in Kaon. Optimus found solace in the fact he wasn't disturbing anyone else. He sat down on the berth. The padding was so thin his aft sunk down to the metal slab beneath. Whoever had recharged here had taken any blanket or sheet with them, leaving it barren. The Prime didn't really care, he was too hot anyway. 

At last, Optimus let himself go, letting his shoulders bleed tension as they sagged. He put his helm in his servos and vented, cycling air as quickly as possible to try and get himself calmed. 

Why did he always want things he couldn't have? 

First, it had just been peace. He fought for thousands and thousands of years just to get the chance to sign peace treaties. He gave his everything for the impossible, and finally at last it had paid off. But now, that burning want had just changed course. He wanted Megatron, wanted to frag him over the desk in his apartment, wanted to scream his name so loud he got a formal noise complaint, wanted to  _ cuddle.  _

But that's what was wrong with him. He only wanted things he couldn't have. And worse now, the wanting itself was the problem. To want more in a relationship was always a danger. If you wanted more, and they didn't… WellWell then you got nothing. 

Optimus could have Megatron, sure. But only as a frag when Starscream was out of town. Megatron would never hold him after, or publicly announce their courtship or--

Respect him. 

That's what burned the most-- the idea that he could love someone who didn't even respect him. 

He wished he'd never made that first mistake. He was better than having lapses in judgement like that. 

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._ **

Optimus lifted his helm, optics snapping up to the door and the source of the noise. 

Immediately he stood, shifting his plating back down and trying to calm his fans. It was useless, and every time he tried to shut them down they would hiccup and stall painfully. He moved to the door, just about to open it when there was another interruption. 

"Prime?" 

Optimus froze, servo still half outstretched. Immediately his battle systems online, and he backed up. The more space between him and the enemy, the better. 

_ Not an enemy.  _ He told it but didn't move to let Megatron in. 

"Prime. I know you're in there," Megatron growled, sounding very agitated, "I can see the light is on. And the keypad is smashed. Now get your aft out here." 

There was no way he could open the door. Besides the humiliation, his pedes just wouldn't let him get any closer to the door. 

There was a sigh from the other side of the door, "If you didn't want me to publicly announce the courtship you should have said something. But you didn't need to run out like a sparkling having a temper tantrum, the entirety of our guests think I've hurt you or something."

"It’s fine," Optimus found his voice though he could feel the wobble in it, "Go back and finish your announcement, I've just got something clogged in my vents is all." 

"What would be the point of that? If I announce it now, mechs are going to think I'm forcing you."

Optimus looked down at his servos, "I want to be alone Megatron. Please." 

There was silence for a moment; long enough for Optimus to think Megatron had left him. Then, suddenly there was a clash of metal on metal before an awful screeching noise. Optimus startled but ultimately recognized the noise. 

"Are… Are you sitting against the door?" He asked. 

"Well if you're not coming out, then I'm not leaving. Easy as that," Megatron mocked. 

When Megatron didn't add or say anything else, Optimus shuffled back to the berth and sat down on it. He winced as the force made his aft collide with the harsh metal beneath the padding. They stayed like that for a while, long enough for Optimus to get concerned. 

Surely the others were going to get suspicious that they had both run off together. Past that, Starscream was surely going to be upset about it. 

"Was it something I did?" Megatron asked. 

Optimus didn't respond. 

"If it was the public announcement… I'll wait. I should have asked privately first or something. Next time… We'll do it at a small bar. With just high command. You'd probably like that, you never did like gaudy grand gestures. I should have asked--" 

"I don't know why you're concerned," the Prime mumbled, flopping over onto his side on the berth, "It's your counting announcement. You should ask Starscream, he'd probably prefer it announced in front of all of Cybertron." 

"... Why would I ask Starscream?" 

Optimus wrapped his arms around himself. Megatron was really going to make him say it out loud then, was he? Optimus vents flared open again, and this time he felt washer fluid well up in his optics. 

"Well, he's the one you're courting! Why should I matter here?! I'm just your secret affair! You said so yourself!" he yelled, feeling something in his chest snap. The built up fluid finally fell, falling sideways onto the Berth padding. 

Optimus didn't want to be involved anymore. He just wanted to go back to his apartment. Emotionally exhausted suddenly, he felt himself melt into the horrible berth. He didn't have the capacity to hold back the hurt any longer and a tired sob made his vent quake. 

"You idiot!" 

There was a loud crash following the outburst. Optimus sat up immediately to see part of the door bent inwards. This time Optimus let his battle protocols take over. Megatron rammed the door again, this time parting the door enough to slide his servos into the seams and tank the door right off its tracks. 

Optimus took a step back as Megatron stomped into the room. The Warlord stormed over, putting a servo on Optimus' chest and pushing him back. He fumbled, thrown off balance enough to fall backwards. He fell back down on the berth, this time his shoulders taking the brunt of the impact. 

"You're a Fragging idiot! You-- you--!" 

Optimus put his arms up and attempted to justify himself, "You were always touching! And you're always so scared of him finding out about us!" 

"Please!" Megatron yelled back, throwing his arms up in the air, "All of the seekers are touchy like that!" 

Optimus shot back up, sitting up as his optics blew wide, "So what?! Do you just have a-- a-- harem?! I'm not going to be-- be-- be just another mech following you around like a lovesick idiot!" 

"NO!" Megatron roared. He turned on his heel, pacing the room while making wide gestures with his arms. Despite the anger, he never moved to really hurt Optimus. He was just animated as he paced and yelled, "The seekers are just touchy! With everyone! Primus you idiot I was announcing our Courting! You and I! Get that through your damaged processor!" 

"Well, I--" 

Optimus stopped as the words caught up with him.  _ Courting. Megatron wanted to court him. Officially. He wanted to-- _

Another wracking sob shook his vents and a new wave of humiliation and regret washed over him. 

_ Megatron wanted to court him and now he's messed it up!  _

He put his face in his servos and tried to wipe away the tears before Megatron noticed. He rubbed harshly; will power alone didn't stop it or the way his frame was shaking. 

From across the room, Megatron took a few loud, but calming vents. He moved back towards Optimus. 

"I thought you would be happy. You were the one wanting to go and stay with each other. I don't get why you're crying now," Despite the annoyed tone, Megatron moved closer. He sat beside Optimus, making the berth dip slightly. 

Optimus shuddered when a servo landed on his back and started to rub small circles into it. Having been affection starved for so long, Optimus arched up into the touch. He didn't want to speak, just savour the small bit of affection he could get before Megatron left. 

"Hey," Megatron's voice dipped down into a calm whisper, "I… Should have said something earlier. Okay? But it’s fine now. You don't have to cry."

Optimus whimpered, "I ruined your Courting proposal! How could you even want to look at me!" 

The servo stopped moving, and Optimus almost begged when it pulled away. He just wanted a little more-- just a little more before Megatron left for good--

Arms wrapped around him. They pulled him upright again, and then over. Optimus found himself, processor stalling, but tucked up against Megatron's chest. He wiggled immediately, trying to press as much as them together as they could. 

"You've been holding this in for a while, hm?" Megatron asked, servo rubbing the crying mechs hip. 

"I thought you were going to leave when peace talks were over," Optimus sniffled, "And now I've ruined everything!" 

"You haven't ruined anything," Megatron chuckled, "In fact, Courting announcements are notoriously ill-fated among Decepticons. When Soundwave made his, he choked on an Energon sweet and had to go to the medic." 

"So we're--"

"So we'll try again. In a bit. The Autobots probably already think I've hurt you in some way," Megatron sighed, "Which is what I was trying to avoid by waiting until the final papers had been signed. They’re such a suspicious bunch." 

Optimus swallowed, tears slowing to a stop. He barely had the energy to be excited, but somehow he managed. 

"I'm an idiot," Optimus mumbled, "You're counting an idiot." 

"I am. An idiot who needs to clean up and get back to the party, or they'll send a search team to find us," Megatron scolded, though the Prime admitted he had a point. 

"In a little. Can we just…" He trailed off, shifting to pull Megatron further onto the berth. 

"We don't have time for a frag--" 

"No. I'm too tired to frag. Just wanna sit here a while." 

Megatron rolled his optics but shuffled onto the berth. He pulled Optimus with him, shifting them both around with a few huffed curses. When he had them both situated they laid back, tucked against one another. 

"Are you happy?" Megatron asked, annoyed but somehow still affectionately. 

"Very," Optimus managed. 

They didn't return to the party. Though when the few mechs brave enough to come searching for them finally located them, there wasn't much they could do. Optimus had fallen asleep, and his court mate threatened anyone who dared to enter the room. 

It was for the best that they were left alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always, ALWAYS welcome.


End file.
